


hey ty?

by audreywritescrappystories



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluffy, Josh and cats, M/M, joshler - Freeform, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywritescrappystories/pseuds/audreywritescrappystories
Summary: Josh really wants a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this might be really bad but Josh and cats is really cute. this is basically fluff and a bunch of stories involving cats

"Hey ty?" Josh said at 2 am.  
"What do you want now?" Tyler asked, irritated that Josh was waking him up.  
"Well I was just thinking, you love me right?"  
"Yeah of course I do, why?" Tyler asked, suddenly interested in this conversation.  
"So you'd buy me cat right?" Josh asked.  
"We are not getting a cat, Joshua"  
"Please?"  
"No" Tyler said sternly.  
"Please Ty? I thought you loved me" Josh said, frowning sadly.  
Tyler knew Josh loved cats, but he didn't know if he could take care of one.  
"I'll think about it while I sleep" Tyler said and laid his head back on the pillow.  
"I love you" Josh said and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. 

 

"Hey ty?" Josh yelled up the stairs.  
"Yes?" He called from their bedroom.  
Josh climbed the stairs and sat down on their bed, he had his laptop in his hand.  
"I've just been researching different types of cats and what you need to take care of them, and the best food and the best breeds and I think I found a good shelter to adopt the cat from and-"  
"Josh. We are not getting a cat. I'm sorry but I don't think we can handle one"  
"Tyler, please?" Josh pleaded. Tyler knew how happy a cat would make Josh but he couldn't take care of one. "Maybe a few years from now" "Thats so long though" Josh whined, frowning slightly. "I know baby, but we need to find a good place to live and settle down before we adopt a kitten"  
Josh slammed his head into the pillow and sighed.  
Tyler gave him a small kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Josh"

 

"Hey Ty?" Josh called inside the house.  
"What?" Tyler screamed from the couch. It was storming outside and Tyler didn't know why Josh was outside.  
"Can you come here?"  
Tyler sighed and walked over to the door.  
He saw his boyfriend in the door frame, soaked from head to toe, "Whats wrong?" He asked, wondering why his boyfriend was in the pouring rain.  
Josh unzipped his jacket to reveal a small kitten underneath. "You did not-" Tyler started to angrily say.  
"He was at the front door crying and he's cold and scared. Tyler please he's just a baby, he could be a stray!"  
Tyler groaned, "Fine but we are not keeping it, ok? We are going to take it to a shelter and see if someone comes to get it" Josh smiled and entered the house, happy that he'd get to be with the kitten for awhile. Josh set the kitten in an empty laundry basket and ran around the house gathering towels and blankets. He gently wrapped the kitty in them and placed the basket next to him on the couch. Josh admired the adorable creature while Tyler admired his adorable boyfriend. He couldn't help but notice how cute the kitten looked in Josh's large hands. "Are you sure we can't keep it?" Josh asked. "I'm sorry baby, but he could belong to someone else" 

 

"Hey ty?" Josh said as Tyler answered the phone.  
"Why are you calling?" Tyler asked. Josh was supposed to be picking up food for dinner. Josh tried to reply but ended up sobbing. Tyler was suddenly worried. "Josh? What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" He frantically asked while panic rises inside of him. "I didn't see it and it came out nowhere. I tried to swerve but it was too late, please come get me Tyler" Josh said between sobs. Tyler immediately though Josh had hit another car and was possibly injured. "I'm on my way, where are you?" "I don't know. Just drive to the grocery store. I'm somewhere between there and the house"  
Tyler grabbed his keys and jumped in his car. He speed down the street and pushed on the breaks when he saw Josh's car ahead of him. There was not any wreckage in sight so Tyler got out and walked to Josh's car. Then he saw what Josh had it. "Shit" he mumbled. Josh had hit a cat, and it didn't look good. He carefully avoided the gore and entered the passenger seat of Josh's car. "Oh baby," he said and wrapped his arms around Josh, "it's ok"  
"I didn't mean to Tyler. I feel so horrible" Josh whispered. "I know you didn't, J" "The cat isn't ok, is it?" Josh asked. Tyler sighed and answered, "No, I don't think it is" this only made Josh cry more. It killed Tyler to see Josh like this. He knew how much Josh loved cats and for him to kill one must of broken his heart. "Let's go home, we'll come get your car later" Tyler said and Josh nodded, wiping his eyes. Tyler got out and walked to Josh's side and let him put his head on his shoulders as they walked to the other car. On the way home Josh cried while mumbling phrases like "Someone loved that cat and I killed it" and "they don't even know that it's dead" Tyler tried his best to comfort him but it didn't work very well. When they got home Josh laid on the couch and fell asleep sniffling. 

"Hey ty," Josh said, "I wanna move in with my sister"  
Tyler stopped dead in his tracks. "Why?" He asked. What had he done? Why didn't Josh want to live with him anymore? "She has a cat and we don't" "Josh don't leave me because of a cat" Tyler said, jokingly frowning. "Tyler, please. Can we please get a cat?" "I've told you Josh, no" 

 

"Hey Josh?" Tyler called up the stairs. "What do you want?" Josh yelled down. "There's a package for you down here. Do you want to open it?" Tyler could hear Josh slam his laptop shut and run down the stairs. "What is it?" "Open it up, I don't know.  
Josh noticed the small holes poked in the box. It wasn't taped up and it didn't look like it had been mailed. He carefully opened the flaps and screamed at what was inside. A little black and orange kitten. Tyler smiled and how happy his boyfriend was. Josh scooped the cat up and hugged it. "Tyler thank you so much oh my god I love you" 

Spooky the cat liked Josh but he loved Tyler, for some reason. Tyler, who wasn't much of a cat person wished the cat didn't sleep on his piano keys while he tried to play or didn't sleep on his face, but he couldn't do anything. Josh loved that cat with all of his heart. For years he had wanted a cat and begged for one constantly. Finally he had gotten one and had never been happier then when he laid next to it at night time. "I love you Tyler and you too spooky"


End file.
